All For Love
by Justice0w0
Summary: Every cat has problemz. But wut about when they r ded? And what happenz when Markimoo tries to fix tings? Warning: Stupid as sh*t, bad language, and sooooo much stupidity XD


"Da Fuck are ye down!?" Frostfeather flopped over.

"Eating, no dere," Goldenheart continues to nom on his tail.

"WELL JUST FUCK OFF FROM ME AND MY TREEEEE," Frostfeather hugz da tree while his eyes derped and he screeched like a demon.

"FrostXTree. I SHEEEEEEEEEEEPP IIIIIITTTT!" Runningstream flies by farting rainbows.

"NUUUUUUUU!" Batman falls through the canopy.

"SENPAIIIIU NUUUUUUUUUU," He death hugz Da tree so Frostypoop is all his. He den hugz le Frostfeather and eats Runningstream to fart rainbows as head flies off.

"I ship it," Goldenheart had aten his tails and was nibbling on a back leg.

"I HAVE ISSUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEESSSS!" Brightcrap cartwheeled by.

Part 2

"U okz?" Frostypoop watched as Batman coughed out a hairbell with Runningstream's face.

"I STILL SHIP IT!" He shouted before a birds swallwd him and ded of hairbell-itisusizut.

Batman then flopped over to his cave chewed on a door of da bat-monster.

"WHAT IN DA FUCK IS DAT DOIN HERE!?" Frostypoop was so scaerd he had a heat attuck and stabbed a marker in his eyes to make 'X's so Batman knew... He was ded.

"NUUUU SENPAAAAAAI," He flopped over and cryd loudly.

Goldenheart heard and stopped eating himself. He wanted to halp, so he screeched for Brightcrap.

Part 3

"Crappy Sunshine at ur service," Brightcrap cartwheeled over and fell onto her assholez.

"WE MUST SAVE BUTTMAN!" He hopped on her back. Goldenheart nommed on her shoulder as she super cartwheeled faster den Da speed of speediness.

When dey arrived, Batman was finishing up his Bat-monster. He cryd sadly as ded Frostypoop continued to draw red marker on him to show he was very ded.

"OH MEH POP GODDESS U R DEDZ!" Brightcrap flopped over and cryd for poor Frostfeather.

Goldenheart slipped off, only having his forelegs since he had aten his back onez. He cryd for a bits before offering to berry Da body. Really, he wanted to nom on some more tails while they weren't looking.

"DO NOT FRETZ LE BUTTMAN," Lynxstar suddenly sat down beside him on her assez.

Part 4

"I can revivez him," She reassured. When he looked over, she began spazzing out before laying on her back. She was ded.

"NUUUU WHY U DO DIS?" He cryd collapsed on Lynxstar in tearz. Goldenheart slipped by with derpy eyes and slowly grabbed her tail tip.

He dragged da new dead cat away with plans of more nomming. Buttman did nut notice since he was holding a knife-u to end his life-u.

"NUUUUUUUU!" Brightcrap flopped over and kicked the knife-u away LIKE A BOSSSSS.

"U CANNOT KILL URSELF SINCE I WUV U," She admitted. Batman cryd tears of joy and decided to Fuck his former Senpai and choose a new one less than ten minutes after le Olds death.

"WE SHALL BE MARRIED!" Brightcrap announced. Dere was a poofy sound and she had her tongue sticking out and flower crown on her noggin.

"YOU ARE FABULOUS!" Pewdiepie exclaimed before vanishing in smoke since ha had no purpose. But Markimoo did. Butt dats 4 laterz.

"Congrats on say marriage," GGoldenheart's head hopped over.

"U aten URSELF?" BUTTMAN asked.

"No dere."

Part 5

"I WUV U. U R my Crappy Sunshine," Batman purred as he chewed on her ear.

"Yas."

Frostypoop cryd. He had no treez. He has no Buttman. All he had was his body with nu tail.

"I can halpz u..." He looked up and saw a black kitteh flop over.

"U cans?" Frostfeather perked up. "Who r u?"

"I am-"

"I SHEEEEEEEEEEEPP IIIIIITTTT!" A familiar ded bird flopped on the ground and pooped out Runningstream.

"NUUUU NO TRUST HIM FROSTY!" He screamz.

"Y?"

"Because I FUCKING said so."

"Fuck u," Frostypoop put on MLG sunglasses as doritos and memos rained down.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Every cat flipped out and Runningstream exploded into tacos.

Part 6

"Now that I just roosted that motherfucker," Frostfeathwr sat down on his assez and nommed on the MG glasses. "Who r u?"

"I am Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkiplier," Da kitten meowed. He quickly ranz off as tsunamis of fankittehs came roaring towards him.

Frostypoop derped his eyes in concentration as he thought. He decided to give up sense he waz nu the gud at mathz n stuff that required work.

Floodingpelt slowly licked his paw, eyes narrowed on Streamtail's faec. She was bootyful. He then mentally said FUCk IT and flopped over.

"Hallooooz" He stopped beside Da glorious piece of shitty sunshine date she waz.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" She looked over and sniffed loudleh.

"Um... Um... I like ur ass and ur faec and ur purrrrsonality cuz I wuv u and we should be a shipping," He quickly derped his eyes and farted away so he culd nut have his heart bruken bay her answerz.

Part 39373673

"Buttman, I has an announcement," Lynxstar spirit explanned as she poofed in his dreamz.

"Yaaaas?"

"Frostypoop is no dedz. U r cheating on himz u son of a cow," She slapz him in Da faec.

"OMG YAAAASSS!" He backflipped. Bat den, he was ded. Buttman broke his spinez and other bony shitz from his legit flip. He. Was. Ded.

"Pssst, Frostyshit," Da kitten poosed and looked up. Markiplier's kitteh faec was starin at him.

"Its FROSTYPOOOOOP!" He corrected.

"I no givez a fook," Markiplier den wiggled hid assez and sad, "Follow the sight of my glorious buttox so I can makez a plan."

Dey soon cam to a teeny cave.

"TEENY BUX TIIIIIMMM!" Mark screeched at the top of his tiny little red lungz. A crate suddenly fell from the ceiling.

* * *

A/N: I have fucking problems XP. I did this for meh friend and then decided to post it. YOU ARE MY BFF!

I may continue if we are stupid enough to do so XP


End file.
